Talk:Death Minigames/@comment-77.181.35.18-20141120134201/@comment-77.181.35.18-20141120221130
The Article about mangle is really confusing. If you read it, it tells you that he is a new version of Foxy... New version WHERE? In the game's version? As in... FNaF2 is the newer version? But the game plays in the past... so he should be the OLD version, or not? If they mean INGAME, then... there is a puppet that we don't know? What was Mangle before that? If Foxy is AND was still around... did they have two foxys? Was this like... Foxy's girlfriend? Also the article says in the SAME paragraph, that because of "this" "...the staff decided that Toy Foxy would become a 'take apart and put together attraction...". What does that have to do with Foxy, if Mangle and Foxy are not the same? I start to think that there is an error somewhere, because according to the minigames, Foxy is entertaining the kids every day, until he finds them dead, but at the same time, mangle is seen next to one of the 5 dead kids Still got no idea what's up with BB and all the other stuff i explained earlier... BB just appears in NO minigame, even though he clearly "works" at Freddy's, before the Bite of '87... Also... Does the Mur... Gene Wilder take the golden freddy costume AFTER he kills the kids? Why can you encounter golden freddy OR Gene Wilder in Toy Freddy's mini game? Are there 2 murderers? The guy in the Freddy suit, who jumpscares you in the puppet's game, and possibly breaks the puppet AND Gene Wilder, who gets bitten by Foxy, and loses his frontal lobe, at the end of Foxy's minigame? (The jumpscare) But the bite of 87 victim, can't really be a murderer, can it? I think there were lots of things, telling, that the accident happened on a normal day, not when the 5 kids died... I think remembering that it was a regular freddy party, and not a... "closed" day, or night. Pretty sure the murder didn't happen while all regular employees / the day guard were there... BUT in the minigames, Gene Wilder is walking around without a golden freddy costume, even though the kids are dead... He didnt put on the freddy suit, kill the kids, take the suit off, walk in the building, run into / shutdown toy freddy with OR without the suit, take the suit back on, "attack?" the puppet, take the suit off again, hide in the cove, and get bitten by foxy... If those jumpscares are supposed to be part of the story... If GF somehow meets the puppet, but then Foxy attacks the only person near him, who is NOT wearing a GF suit... Then there are either two murderers, or Gene Wilder is just acting STRANGE AS HELL... The minigames don't play at EXACTLY the same time, because the location of the dead kids changes, etc... so why are there so many times you see Gene Wilder , and so many times you see GF? WHY would he change the costume like... 3 times on AND off? Besides that, 3 things seem to activate without any reason: Toy Freddy, Mangle and Foxy... Would also like to know what caused them to wake up, and not the others... Also, to the first comment: Never said anything about a mangle minigame, and the foxy you see in toy freddy's game, can't be the big foxy, because he is alone when he wakes up to entertain / find the dead children, he is clearly in his pirate cove, without the other animatronics. The room you find, must be the toys... Unless there are 2 x 5 dead children... Second comment: Well... according to the Mangle article, the 3rd Night call clearly tells you something else... I start to think that this is actually "toy foxy"... The article sounds like it's a plan for the future "When we make the new toy, we will make them takeappartable, just like the toddler's do with foxy!" but i think what it actually meant was more like a solution for the ALREADY existing toy... "Meh... toy foxy broke again... let's make it takeappartable..." After Listening to the first 3 phonecalls in a row: Now my biggest problem is... If they remade foxy, and THAT turned into mangle... then WHY is Foxy performing for the kids, and finds the dead kids in his minigame? Just HOW many foxys do they have? One is deactivated in that one room and not supposed to move, one turned into mangle, and one is STILL entertaining the kids, to the point where the murder happens? I Don't think that makes any sense... The only thing that WOULD be possible, is that the 5 dead kids have been laying in the building during the WHOLE time that it took, to turn the new foxy into mangle... and that is HIGHLY unlikely... "Someone needs to repair new foxy" "Yea, and someone really needs to throw out those dead kids, they start to smell" "Screw this... i'm going home" Really don't get how Foxy, disabled Foxy AND Mangle, can ALL see the 5 dead kids... The foxy in the pirate cove is clearly not the foxy who is laying in the room with the others... The other one is supposed to be disabled, and this one is still performing for kids... On the 3rd time foxy wakes up, a lot of time should have passed, and he should wake up somewhere else...